Happily Ever Aftermath
|season = 1 |number = 20 |epnumber = 20 |prodcode = 120 |image = 120-Lucinda caught in the act by Nick & Hank.gif |airdate = May 4, 2012 |viewers = 4.73 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Shark Tank', 'Undercover Boss', 'Grimm', and 'CSI:NY' Adjusted Up |writer = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Murciélago Matraca |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Cinderella |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} "'}} is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the twentieth episode overall. It first aired on May 4, 2012, on NBC. Press Release THE CLASSIC CINDERELLA TALE TAKES A VERY DARK TURN -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate the mysterious death of a wealthy matriarch, after her stepdaughter loses everything in a Ponzi scheme. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) does some digging into the mysterious death of Nick's parents in an effort to help him find closure. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A warrant is out for the arrest of Bernard Aidikoff for his involvement in a Ponzi scheme. He decides to shoot himself instead of getting arrested. Arthur Jarvis hears the news on the radio and panics. He calls Spencer Harrison, and the two agree to meet at Arthur's house. When he gets home, Arthur sees his wife, Lucinda trying on bunches of dresses, which means even more of his funds are depleted. Spencer arrives and Arthur tells him that all of his money was invested with Aidikoff, even the house. Spencer then suggests that they ask to borrow money from Mavis Kerfield, Lucinda's stepmother. Mavis turns them down, however, because they have stayed away from the family for so long. Mavis sends them out, saying, "Send my love to Lucinda." Spencer stays a moment longer and mentions how without Lucinda's Dad, Mavis would still "be cutting hair in Beaverton." That night, Mavis is settling down for bed when she hears a noise. Frightened, she looks under her bed to find a creature that claws her face. Mavis runs in fear through the halls, making it to the balcony overlooking the foyer. The creature catches up to her and emits a supersonic scream that breaks all of the nearby glass, including that of a nearby chandelier. Mavis is in excruciating pain and is shown with blood streaming from her ears, nose, and eyes. Mavis falls over the balcony to the floor below. Nick is in bed, dreaming about Soledad Marquesa and his parents' murder. Juliette wakes him up from his nightmare to make sure he is okay. Juliette offers to keep investigating Rhinebeck, NY, and Farley Kolt. Meanwhile, Arthur is sitting in his living room staring at the fire. Lucinda comes downstairs looking for him and, seeing him looking worried, asks what's wrong. He won't tell her as he "would not want her to lose her smile." The next day, Tiffany Kerfield, one of Lucinda's stepsisters, is talking with her sister, Taylor, about checking up on their mother because she has not been able to reach her all day. Tiffany opens the door to Mavis' house and is horrified to find Mavis' body on the floor. The police are called in, and Hank and Nick arrive at the scene. Wu says it could have been an accident, except for the claw marks and exploded eyeballs. Nick and Hank go upstairs, only to find more broken glass. Nick suggests that the light fixtures could have been broken to keep it dark, but Hank points out that the mirror is broken as well. They question Taylor and Tiffany. They tell the detectives that Arthur Jarvis had a motive to kill their mother. They also state that Arthur Jarvis and Spencer Harrison had visited Mavis yesterday, asking for money, but had been denied. Neither Arthur nor Spencer has been on good terms with the Kerfields since Arthur's marriage to Lucinda. Juliette calls Arnold Gubser, the detective who investigated the murder of Nick's parents in 1994, saying that Nick, a detective with the Portland PD, is looking for a little closure. The detective says he hasn't thought about the case in many years but promises to re-open the case files and send any information he finds to Nick. Juliette calls Nick and tells him the good news. Nick and Hank pull up at the Jarvis home to question the couple. Spencer is inside as well, and the couple insists that he stay while the police question them. Nick tells them that Mavis has been murdered. Lucinda is shocked. Nick says that since Arthur and Spencer had seen Mavis the day before for financial help, they need to be questioned. This angers Spencer and Arthur, who had been keeping their visit and their financial troubles a secret from Lucinda. Spencer then woges into a bat-like creature and asks if they can have a minute. As Hank and Nick wait outside, Nick receives a call from Gubser, who tells him that a year after the investigation into Nick's parents began, the case was reclassified as a homicide, with four suspects: Soledad Marquesa, Ian Flynn, Hans Roth, and Akira Kimura. Nick and Hank interrogate Arthur back at the precinct. He tells the detectives that he had been set up with the Kerfield sisters at a Black Tie fundraiser; while there, he met and danced with Lucinda. It was love at first sight, he says. Lucinda had never had a good relationship with the Kerfields, and his choosing Lucinda over Tiffany and Taylor was "the straw that broke the camel's back." He also says that he only went to ask Mavis for money because that was his last option. Lucinda and Spencer are questioned back at the precinct as well. Lucinda says her relationship with Mavis and her daughters was strained after her father died. Nick asks if she knew of a will. Lucinda says she was not kept in the loop but is not surprised when Nick tells her that her father's estate was left to the stepsisters. In his interrogation, Spencer says that among other things, Lucinda's father was never a good judge of women; he believed (wrongly) that Mavis would do right by Lucinda after he died, and Spencer has done his best to make up for that failure. Nick and Hank conclude the interrogations and brief Renard on the findings. Nick then receives the pictures from Gubser, including the picture of the fourth suspect. Later, Arthur is talking to Lucinda in their bedroom. She says she wants to go over and talk to her stepsisters, but Arthur tries to dissuade her. She shouts that it is family business, but he is worried that if one of the girls could kill their own mother that they could kill her. She sneaks out anyway. Spencer finds out and goes after her. Lucinda meets Tiffany and tells her that she is sorry that Mavis died. Tiffany is scornful, accuses Spencer and Arthur of killing Mavis, and gets into her car. Lucinda woges into a Murciélago and kills Tiffany with a supersonic screech. Meanwhile, at Nick's trailer, Monroe and Nick look through the books to find out what kind of Wesen Spencer is. Monroe identifies him as a Murciélago, a bat-like creature whose screech is capable of exploding eyeballs and bowels, as well as rupturing ear drums. The one thing that can negate it is a Murciélago Matraca, which sends out sound waves of its own. Nick happens to have one in the trailer and shows it to Monroe, who gets very excited and admires its craftsmanship. In testing the device out, a bottle that the Murciélago Matraca is pointed at shatters. Nick goes to the Jarvis house to find Spencer, but the couple has not seen him. They say that he might have gone after Tiffany, so Nick heads to Mavis' house to stop him. Spencer arrives on the scene but is too late to have stopped Lucinda from murdering Tiffany. Nick arrives a few minutes later and arrests him. He woges, but Nick threatens to blow his head off if he opens his mouth because he "knows how you kill." Spencer protests that Nick doesn't understand, but he is still arrested. Nick and Hank are briefing Renard when Wu says Spencer wants to confess. They both go into the room, and Spencer confesses to both murders, saying he couldn't stand how they treated Lucinda. He explains that he has the ability to produce sound waves that could be used to kill, as in the case of Mavis and Tiffany. Hank believes Spencer is trying to play the insanity card and leaves in disgust. Alone with Nick, Spencer remarks on the irony that he managed to get rid of Hank by telling him the literal truth. Nick, who knows the truth about what Spencer can do, asks if he is going to confess to the murders. Urgently, Spencer says Lucinda, not he, is the killer. Nick has trouble believing this, and Spencer explains that Lucinda "has no conscience", and, while she was living with her stepmother and stepsisters, made their lives more miserable than they ever made hers. Spencer, knowing what she is capable of, tried to keep her happy by giving her everything she wanted, which was the only way he knew of controlling her. But despite his best efforts, Lucinda is out of control, and has already killed twice. If Nick does not move quickly, he warns, Taylor will be dead before the night is out. Nick leaves interrogation and Hank says he has just finished conferring with the family's estate lawyer, who has confirmed that Mavis' will leaves everything to her two daughters, but if all three of them die, then Lucinda will inherit her father's entire $52 million fortune. In Nick's absence, Spencer breaks the exterior window of the interrogation room with his screech and escapes. He returns to the Jarvis house, where he finds Arthur, morosely clutching a bottle of liquor. In a drunken daze, Arthur says that he took Spencer's advice and tried to stand up to Lucinda, but she clawed his face and ran out. Spencer asks where she went, and Arthur says, to Taylor's house. As Spencer runs out, Arthur keeps talking to the empty room: "You know what else she said? She said she never loved me." Lucinda is inside Taylor's house attempting to kill her when the police show up. She runs off with Nick in pursuit. Monroe pulls up in his car with the Murciélago Matraca. Nick and Monroe set it up in front of a building Lucinda has run into and crank it up. She jumps out of a window to escape the painful sound and runs into Spencer. Lucinda asks Spencer to help her, and he says he will. He kills her with his screech, but she stays alive just long enough to bite his throat and kill him. Nick and Monroe hear Spencer scream in pain as his neck is bitten. They go to investigate and find the two bodies. Monroe wonders how Nick will be able to explain all of this. Nick and Hank bring the Murciélago Matraca to Captain Renard, saying they found it at the crime scene. They explain how it makes a high pitched sound. Renard asks if either of them want to show him how it works, but they just look at each other, in no rush to show Renard. Nick and Juliette are at their house sitting by their computer. Juliette says she's working on trying to help bring Nick closure about his parent's deaths. On the screen of the computer is an image of Akira Kimura, one of the suspects in the murder of Nick's parents. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Murciélago *Schakal Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). *This episode's quote is the first to use an image of characters, and it is also the first to fade to white rather than fade to black. Continuity *A previously unknown person, Akira Kamura, is revealed to have been involved in the murder of Kelly and Reed Burkhardt. Trivia * "Two-Way Street" plays as Arthur arrives home following his learning of Bernard's death. *When Arthur is shown walking into his house, an overhead camera angle reveals yellow tape on the floor in the shape of a "T" marking his spot. References fa: فصل1:قسمت 20